Supernatural
by Nealxxx
Summary: Werewolves have run the law department for years and want one thing, to get rid of Vampires forever. But when agent Peter Burke and his team from the FBI meet Vampire Neal Caffrey that all changes as he helps them catch bad Vampire. Once he can prove they can be good of cause.


I do not own White Collar just using the stroy line and characters.

The world use to always believe that there were no sure things as vampires. Well I say the world but there are the people in the law department who have always known but then again there not exactly human. There not vampires but that doesn't mean that there human, some people would say their worst because there werewolves. That's right werewolves run the world, have done for years but what the werewolves don't know is that there run by a vampire. Yes a vampire and not just any vampire but a female vampire and this female vampire is stronger, faster and more beautiful than all the rest but most importantly she crated every supernatural and human on this planet and is love with a very sexy and charming man named Neal Caffrey. That's right that's who I love and this is about how the FBI let Neal Caffrey who is a vampire become a CI.

Agent Peter Burke from the FBI is just another werewolf out there as a leader of a pack trying to get rid of vampires for good. He does control most other werewolves to but like to be a part of the action so he stays in a small group.

It maybe a small group but that is the way he like it because then he knows he count on everyone. There's him as the boss, Diana as second in charge and Jones who joined two months ago and has proven quite reliable and trustable.

He is the man who has the job of caching Neal Caffrey, vampire. It took him one night to find out how skilful he is and three years to catch him. Neal Caffrey is not just any vampire you find on the street no he was not turned in to a vampire. He was who started off all living thing with me because let's face it I may be amazing but you need two to tango if you know what am saying and if you don't you shouldn't be reading this ;) (Lol just kiding, we have non of that in this story)

**There first meeting.**

Peter was in his wolf form and had just started chasing a vampire but unlike the others this one was skilled and old. Peter found you could always tell whether a vampire was new or old because the older one had more power while the newer one just wanted blood.

This vampire was indeed old and looked likely to be the oldest one peter had come across so far because as he chased him it looked like he wasn't even trying. He was running at a slow speed being just a bit faster and when it came to a corner he would run up the wall to go round instead of sliding like the others, this guy might be a challenge and peter could feel his blood boil but peter could also feel sun rice coming up and new this was about to end.

The vampire ran into a building and hid in the dark as the sun came up. It was a good thing peter could choose when to turn or he would be finished. As he got near the vampire he growled and the vampire smirked, he was going to die and that was all he did.

Now the sun was up and he could see the man's face he was young or that was when he was turned and he was beautiful. He had ice blue eyes that sparked; it was a shame he was going to die. As he got closer the vampire wasn't scared like the rest no he just kept smiling it was staring to get annoying.

"Goodbye agent, hope we meet again, the names Neal by the way Neal Caffrey. Until next time." And this confused peter more than anything. The sun was shining they was no where he could go.

Neal moved towards the window and smirked again before falling backwards. Peter ran to the window and saw Neal turn from a man into a crow and fly away. Neal Caffrey was going to be the hardest vampire they every chased.

**Neal's side.**

Neal was walking down the street when he hears a girl stumble and was trying to get free so Neal being the general man that he was, went to help.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

The other vampire didn't seem to care "you can have her she's not worth the fuss" and he throw her at Neal like she was nothing and that's when he smelt it, blood she was bleeding.

"Hey, are you ok?" she nods her head.

"You're one of them aren't you?"

He took a step back "Yes but am not going to hurt you" she seemed unsure. "Do you want me to help you with your neck?"

She moved away until her back was pressed agents the wall "What are you going to do?"

He walked towards her "Trust me" she nodded her head so he moved his head to her neck and licks the blood clean and she felt it heal.

"How" she was about to asked but there was a growl "I have to go, see you later" she smiled back sweetly she was in love like the rest, why did there fall for, well he knew, he was so many things a woman wanted in a man but still he was a vampire so he just gave her a charming smile and started running.

He was never one to run at full speed all the time but for tonight it was for a different reason. He was hungry hadn't eaten in two weeks and now he was starting to get tired. He could feel the sun was about to rise so he ran in trying to hid but the wolf flowed if he had time this would be fun but he had to leave to get to Mozzie soon so he feel backwards out of a window and turned into a crow. It was the fastest way out of they and besides he always liked to show off because no other vampire part from one could do it.

**The day they finialy Neal Caffrey.**

They have both long since know everything about each other it didn't take long and now they were in another chase. Neal had been hand cuffed with his hands in front and was run at human speed with peter in human form close behind.

Neal ran into a dead end and peter thought this was his chance but as he ran round the corner he saw Neal running up the wall like it was the floor and on to the roof.

Quickly peter turned round and started running to the fire escape. Claiming up it he saw Diana and Jones at the top so running up to then he stop once seeing they were at the end of the building.

"Where did he go?"

"Across their boss" Diana replied while pointing across to the other building.

"Right, am jumping over there"

"But boss you won't make it"

"I don't care, he is not getting away from us again" and he took a running jump and missed if it hadn't been for the hands that grab him then he would have fallen.

Looking up peter fond that the hand belonged to Neal Caffrey "Caffrey, I've got you"

"No more like I've got you" and he pulled him up and on to the roof top and that's when Jones and Diana come running thought the door and onto the roof.

"You got him boss, well done"

"I did" he looked at Caffrey who nodded his head and winked.

"You did"

"Right well" he didn't know what else to say "I got him, you two can do the rest"

They took him into the woods and starter putting wood on the floor for Neal to lie on. Once he led down they took the hand cuffs off him.

"Are you going to set fire to me because I don't like fire? Can you not just stack me it's quicker and less pain full" he said with a smile like it was nothing for him to die.

Peter comes in now "If you have a stack then we will" what else was he meant to do the guy did safe his live he could at least let him die the way he wanted.

Neal smirked and picked up a twig on the flow before making his thumb nail grow. Using his thumb nail he cut both ends before sharpening one side. He made three and put a different mark on each. The first one which he gave to Jones had a circle marking on it, the second one which when to Diana had a circle with a diagonal line going across it and the last one went to peter which had a circle with a 'x' across it.

So Diana got her stack and hit him in the chest with it and they all waited for something to happen. When nothing did they all looked at each other and started to leave when Jones saw Caffrey open one eye look around and then closed it when he saw them there.

Jones hit Diana on the shoulder and put a finger to his lips. Then pointed at Caffrey, she looked confused until she saw him open his eye and close it when he saw them still here.

They started walking towards him and peter flowed confused at what they were doing until he saw Caffrey open both eyes and turn his head to look at them.

"You guys still here?"

"Yes"

He rolled his eyes and then closed them again as he led there pretending to be dead. "Caffrey we know you're not dead"

"So I can pull the stack out it really is uncountable" Diana walk up to him and pulled the stack out. When she did she looked into the hole it had made and coved her mouth, there where the heat was meant to be was nothing at all.

"Caffrey, where's your heart"

"What that thing that kept beating, I got rid of it ages ago. If you ask me it was just annoying."

"But we can't kill you without a heart"

He smiles his sexy smile and winked "I know"

"What we going to do boss"

"I don't know." He didn't have a clue and then he remembered Sara "Um cuff him and we will have to talk to Sara. She might know something"

"Oh who's Sara?"

"Shut up, you" peter said pointing a finger at him all he got back was a sulky face.

For my next chapter am going to put Sara as a Vampire slayer. A bit like Buffy as in her strength and stuff like that but there not just one theys very little but more then one at a time and they not all girls. So what do you think.


End file.
